1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an image scan method and device, and more particularly to a method and device for simultaneously capturing images of multiple areas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Scanners are a kind of very popular image capturing and outputting device. Generally speaking, the scanner projects light onto a to-be-scanned document and receives the light reflected from the document with a photo-sensing device so as to capture a scan image of the to-be-scanned document. The scan image is then transmitted to a computer coupled to the scanner, or thus being processed and stored in a memory device.
Referring to FIG. 1, a flow chart of a scan method of a conventional scanner is shown. First, in step 100, start a scan program. Next, in step 110, obtain a preview image of the to-be-scanned document. In step 120, adjust image setting parameters, such as brightness, contrast, resolution of the areas to be scanned. Following that, in step 130, adjust the size and position of a scan window according to the image capturing range decided by the user. Finally, in step 140, perform a scan procedure according to the settings in the steps 120 and 130, that is, scan the document to obtain the scan image according to the selected scan window and image setting parameters.
In a conventional scan method, only one scan window is provided for the user to determine the image area to be captured. Therefore, when the user selects to scan a number of image areas, such as a first area and a second area, of the preview image, he/she needs to scan the first area and the second area in two scanning procedures and adjust the image setting parameters each time.
Or the user could adjust the size and position of the scan window and select both the first area and second area in one scan window in order to obtain a scan image of a region including the first area and second area. Following that, the scan image is edited into an image of the first area and an image of the second area by using an image editing software, such as PhotoShop. Consequently, when the user would like to obtain images of multiple areas, the scan task becomes very complicated: the scan operation or the post-editing procedure needs to be repeated many times, thereby wasting time and increasing scan cost.